


For Their Pleasure

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Freedom to Love [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Spoilers, Tilde needs more love, and Tilde poly ships need to be a thing, so here's a Tilde poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: One of the loves of his life keeps Eggsy occupied while they watch the other two loves of his life make love.





	For Their Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kinktober prompt 'Cuckolding.' Don't ask me where the other kinks snuck in from, they just. Did, ffffft.

The groan that escaped Eggsy’s lips was long and low, and he couldn’t help the way his hips bucked, or the way his hands pulled instinctively at the cuffs that held them trapped firmly behind his back, because _fuck him_ if the sight in front of his eyes right that moment wasn’t something out of one of his finest wet dreams. Because not only did he have the _perfect fucking view_ as Harry fucking Hart fucked slickly in and out of Tilde where they lay on the bed just in front of him, the view in his glasses was from Harry’s glasses, and she looked _so fucking gorgeous_ as her head dipped back, her lips forming a rounded ‘oh’ of pleasure. Neither of them responded to him, far too wrapped up in themselves, in each other, in the way Harry had tucked one hand between them to rub just so over Tilde’s clit, the way Tildes hands stroked up and down Harry’s firm chest and abs, scratching her pleasure into his skin. Harry didn’t even change his pace, at the sound, because as much as their show was for Eggsy, at the same time, it wasn’t. Their show was for Eggsy to watch, but have no say in, no part, and that was _their_ pleasure in tonight.

It was _Merlin’s_ pleasure, however, to laugh darkly in Eggsy’s ear. It was a sound that sent sharp shivers up and down the younger man’s spine, and in response to Eggsy’s futile attempt to somehow impossibly pull free, nimble fingers danced their way down his shoulder and across his chest to pinch punishingly at his nipple. He made a whimpering, choked plea, and the Scot answered aloud this time;

“Ah, ah, ah, lad. Tonight isn’t about yer pleasure, and yeh know it; it’s about mine… and it’s about _theirs_.”

And fuck off, he _did_ know it, but it didn’t make it any easier _now_. Not when all he wanted was to crawl onto the bed and join them, to lay his hands all over the woman he’d fallen in love with when he’d lost so much before, and the man he’d loved so hard and lost. God fuck, he wanted to be part of it as they learned more and more of each other, as they grew to care for each other just as he cared for them both. But tonight?

“Fuck, Merlin, _please_ ,” he begged, arched his back into the pinch of his nipple, shifting his hips as if he could somehow gain friction to his prick. He couldn’t see the man’s face, but as Merlin’s cheek pressed against his from behind him, he could _feel_ it when the older man smirked.

“You asked for this yerself, Eggsy,” Merlin reminded him, chuckling again. His finger left a trail of sparks along his chest as he moved to pinch Eggsy’s other nipple now, rolling it back and forth between his fingers and tugging at it teasingly. “Yeh wanted to know what the appeal was. Why a man would want to be held back like that. So the question is…”

He trailed off, his voice low. He continued twisting and pulling at the one nipple, and Eggsy bit at his lower lip as Merlin’s other hand trailed its way down his torso, fingers skimming heatedly over his thighs. Then he was gasping, trying to thrust into it as Merlin took hold of his cock, his fist a hot glove around the base of it, leaving the cool air of the bedroom a stark contrast to the rest. He didn’t stroke him though, no, he was crueler than that. He just- held him, kept his hips pinned down with the way he caged him in with his arm, and Eggsy let out a little sob of need.

“Have yeh figured it out yet, my boy?”

On the bed, Harry was bending down towards Tilde, and the view in Eggsy’s glasses filled with her soft, creamy flesh as the older man caught her nipple between his teeth, began to tease it with his tongue; behind him, Merlin shifted so that he could flick at Eggsy’s nipple with one finger, moving in time with Harry. Tilde moaned, arched her back, and Harry opened his mouth to take more of the mound of her breast into it, sucking at it. The sound she made then was more of a keen, high and breathy. In Eggsy’s ear, Merlin’s voice was a stark contrast.

“Imagine if you were over there too. Think how yeh’d feel, alongside Harry. How you could make _her_ feel. She loves it, doesn’t she, when yeh have yer mouth on her- and it’s clear she loves Harry’s mouth too. Do yeh think she could handle it, if it were the both of yeh? If you were leaned over her with him, suckling at her tit as he is?”

Merlin’s words were a line straight to his cock; it twitched in his grasp, and he smirked and gave him a single stroke. The noise Eggsy made in reaction was garbled, and it echoed the sounds Tilde was making on the bed as she came undone beneath Harry’s expert touch. He knew those sounds, knew them _intimately_ ; she was close, so close. He wanted to help, wanted to tell Harry, wanted to make sure he knew to take care of her.

As if reading his thoughts, Harry’s thrust was deeper, harder, and he growled against his mouthful of her breast. Eggsy shuddered again. Then, as Harry pulled back and thrust hard once more, his pace speeding, Merlin’s hand began to stroke in time.

“Merlin!” The name was choked as it fell from his lips, and the Scot was merciless.

“Yer not allowed to come unless I say,” he reminded Eggsy, and stroked him again, hard, tight, in sync with Harry’s thrusts into Tilde. It was a sudden change from the much, much slower teasing strokes he’d given Eggsy earlier in the evening, and it was too much, too fast, too sudden, and it was fucking _perfect_. He made a keening noise of his own, to match that of his wife on the bed, and Merlin let go of his nipple to reach up and turn his head. He caught Eggsy’s lips with his own, swallowing up the sound in a deep and dirty kiss.

The room filled with the sloppy sounds of their kiss, with Tilde’s breathy moaning and Harry’s primal growling; beneath it was the sound of Merlin’s hand as he worked Eggsy’s cock brutally, the squelching and sounds of flesh slapping against flesh as Harry fucked Tilde roughly, just the way she loved it best. There was pleasure building higher and higher, and Eggsy knew- _knew_ \- that if Merlin didn’t stop, if Merlin continued, he was going to blow, he was going to fucking come whether Merlin gave him permission or not, and there wasn’t a damn fucking thing he could do about it. Not when Harry was panting on the bed, taking Eggsy’s wife as hard as he’d ever taken Eggsy himself, when his hand worked just perfectly where he was rubbing at Tilde’s clit, when he adjusted the angle of his thrust to hit that singular spot within her over and over, and then Tilde was coming hard, fast, crying out _her_ pleasure, and Harry was following after her, and fuck, just- a- little-

Merlin’s hand flew free from his cock, just as Eggsy was about to hit that edge of pleasure himself, and he cried out in a different way, a sound full of desperation of need and loss. Both of Merlin’s hands had moved, holding tightly to his hips, and he couldn’t even fuck into the air, completely at a loss for that _tiniest_ bit of touch that would send him over. He sobbed, deeper and needier than he had before, and Merlin kissed him again, harder, drinking up the sounds. Kissed his lips, and his cheek, and along his jaw line and throat, sweetly shushing into his ear, whispering encouraging,

“Good lad, very good, yer doing perfectly. God, yeh look so gorgeous like this, wish I could freeze yeh in this moment, keep yeh this way forever. Just look at you; flushed, sweaty, needy, so close, but so far, and all because yeh know what that does for me- for Harry, and for Tilde. Look at them, Eggsy, just look at them.”

Look at them he did, could do nothing but, because they were fucking gorgeous. Harry had slowed after he came, was just barely moving now, lazily thrusting slowly, just enough to work her through the last throes of her orgasm, and Tilde… she lay limp against the sheets, breathing hard, tiny little shudders washing over her. Her head was to one side, and her hazy blue eyes were distant, and it seemed like even though she was looking at him, she was looking far past him too, lost in her last echoes of pleasure. Her pink tongue swept across her perfect lips, wetting them where he knew from experience they would be oh so dry after a fuck like that, and _god_ he wanted to go to her, wanted to lick her up, lick into the cavern of her mouth and taste her, taste Harry where she’d kissed him as they fucked. He whimpered, licking at his own lips, and pulled restlessly at his bound hands.

“No, no, no,” Merlin reprimanded him, and then his fingernails found his nipple, pinching hard in punishment. Eggsy hissed at the pain and leaned back into Merlin’s chest as the man then divested him of his glasses. “Harry will take care of her, boyo, and she’ll take care of him. Yer responsibility right now is to be right here, in my arms.”

“Y- yeah,” he answered, struggling with the words. Struggling to take his eyes off of the couple on the bed. As Harry withdrew slowly from Tilde, though, as he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her head tenderly, Eggsy reluctantly pulled his attention from them and back to Merlin. He pleaded then, for something different. “Please, Merlin. Lemme take care of ya.”

Merlin chuckled in response, and shifted behind him, teasing him as he felt the older man’s erection rub against his backside.

“I’d love that, lad. Just so long as yeh don’t think it’ll change my mind when it comes to whether or not yeh get to come tonight.”

“No,” Eggsy agreed quickly, shaking his head vehemently. “I just need- I need _somethin’_ , Merlin, need _you_.”

“Then me you shall have, love.”

Merlin pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw, and then he was shifting, _they_ were shifting. He helped Eggsy scoot off the edge of the chaise they’d been occupying together, held him steady as he sunk down to his knees before it, turning carefully to face Merlin, his back now to where Harry and Tilde lay on the bed. He could hear them shift there, and blocked the sound out, focused himself in on Merlin now. He focused in on the way Merlin shifted himself to the edge of the chaise, focused on the soft, almost silent, whirs of the inner workings in his legs as he settled his feet on the plush carpet on either side of Eggsy. He focused on leaning forward, Merlin’s hand steadying on his shoulder where his own bound hands had him off balance, and finding the place where highly advanced Kingsman prosthetics joined to the skin of Merlin’s upper thighs. He focused on kissing the skin there, worshipping it with little licks and nips, treasuring that reminder that no matter how close it had been, Merlin was still there with them now. He would have lingered there, but Merlin sank his fingers into Eggsy’s hair, curling them into the locks to take hold, and gently tugged his head upwards.

“Come, lad. No need to focus there.”

Reluctantly, obediently, Eggsy focused his attention upwards then. Merlin guided him with his hand in his hair, until he could press a kiss to the head of his cock. He flicked his tongue out as the other man tugged his foreskin down, lapping at the salty precum already gathered at the slit, and Merlin hummed lightly in pleasure. Then he guided Eggsy’s head down, shifting his hips up in time to feed his cock to the younger man. He was thick on Eggsy’s tongue, the taste of him fucking perfect, familiar by now, and yet the taste of him was still as exciting as it had been the first time. He didn’t think that would ever change. Didn’t think he’d ever tire of having all three of the people he loved in his life like this, having them close, being with them intimately, knowing them as he knew them now.

He moaned around Merlin’s prick, and the sound the other man made this time was a deeper rumble of pleasure. It was enough warning, more than enough when combined with the little squeeze the fingers laced through his hair gave, for the way Merlin began to move. This, like everything else tonight, wasn’t about what Eggsy wanted; it was about Merlin’s pleasure. And Merlin’s pleasure, it seemed, was to fuck slowly into his mouth, rather than let the boy suckle at him on his own. And like everything else tonight, there was an exhilarating thrill that came with the knowledge that tonight wasn’t his choice, it was theirs. Their pleasure. Their release. Their control. He was there for _them_ tonight. And for now, he was here for Merlin.

The slow pace didn’t last for long; Merlin had enjoyed watching Harry and Tilde as much as Eggsy had. Had enjoyed having Eggsy fall apart beneath his touch, had enjoyed keeping him in line and withholding his touch. And now he enjoyed taking his pleasure from Eggsy, his hand in Eggsy’s hair a handle, lifting and pulling Eggsy up and down, shifting his hips with the movement of Eggsy’s head to fuck into his mouth as he pleased. Soon he was going fast enough, deep enough, that Eggsy could feel every time he hit the back of his throat, that when he didn’t immediately pull out, Eggy would have that briefest of moments where he choked, struggled for breath, and then Merlin would pull back, thrust back in, and it would happen again, and he fucking _loved_ it. Kneeling there between Merlin’s spread legs, hands bound behind his back, hard as a fucking diamond and having his face fucked by a man he loved, Eggsy was fucking flying.

Then Merlin thrust in, deeper than before, and he _held_ Eggsy there, his nose buried into the thick, coarse hair at the base of his prick; Eggsy was ready this time, his eyes fluttering closed, and he swallowed thickly, swallowed the head of Merlin’s cock, and he _felt_ it as Merlin came undone. Eggsy felt it as Merlin’s prick pulsed upon his tongue, as the older man shuddered and groaned and curled the fingers in his hair to just the right side of pain as he pulled. Eggsy swallowed again as he spilled down his throat, purposefully moaning loudly, knowing the vibrations would only heighten Merlin’s release, moaning until Merlin was shuddering and pulling back, drawing free of his throat and mouth and lips, and then the hand in his hair was dragging him into a kiss.

The kiss didn’t last long, Merlin’s energy flagging a little, and as his grip loosened in Eggsy’s hair, he pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Eggsy’s, his fingers combing through his hair gently now as he whispered,

“Gods, I love yeh.”

Eggsy shivered, pressing up from his knees to steal another small kiss, and answered, “Love ya too.” He paused, shifting awkwardly, trying- unsuccessfully- to turn without toppling himself so that he could see Harry and Tilde on the bed. “Love all of ya.”

The bed creaked, the springs shifting with weight as someone climbed off; the lightness of the step told him it was Tilde. He heard Harry shift to follow, and then his wife was gracefully taking to her knees behind him; her hair tickled his skin as she leaned to press her chest against his back, her chin settling on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around the top of his chest. Quietly she told him, “I love you too, Eggsy.”

“And I as well, my darling.” Harry was slower as he lowered himself behind Eggsy, on the side opposite Tilde. He slipped one arm between Eggsy’s back and bound arms, his hand finding the base of his spine and his fingers splaying warm against his skin. His lips found Eggsy’s temple, sweaty as it was, and after a chaste kiss there, he added, “I love you very, very much.”

Eggsy paused, closing his eyes again as he savored the moment. Tilde and Harry behind him, Merlin before him… He was so terribly, horribly, doomfully in love with all of them. And there was only one thing missing.

“Now the rest of ya,” he ordered, unheeding of the fact that tonight was his night to _take_ orders, not give them. Merlin snorted in amusement, Harry made a very _harumph_ sounding sound, and Tilde giggled, but they didn’t argue. Instead, Merlin leaned over Eggsy’s shoulder to steal a kiss from Harry, and told him,

“I love you, yeh great big peacock.” And, as Tilde giggled even harder, Merlin leaned to steal a kiss from her as well. “I am very happy to have you in my life, sweetheart.”

It wasn’t a proclamation of love, but Eggsy understood. For Merlin and Harry and Tilde, they were all still learning to love each other. And that was okay. They were happy, and so was he.

“I care for you very much, Merlin,” Tilde answered the Scot, her eyes dancing. Eggsy could feel as she shifted behind his back, could hear the kiss she and Harry shared before she told him, “I am very happy Eggsy found you, Harry. I care for you too.”

“I can never tell you,” Harry said, his voice low and sincere, “how much it means to me that Eggsy had you while I was gone. You took care of him and loved him when he needed it the most.” They shifted again, and although he couldn’t see, he was pretty sure Harry was kissing her on the head like he’d kissed Eggsy. “And I am delighted to have you in our lives now.”

Then, with barely a pause after that tender moment,

“As for you, you old grumpypuss: I love you too.”

All four of them laughed. When their chuckles had died down, Tilde kissed Eggsy’s neck, leaning into him again, and asked,

“Would you like to be set free?”

Well, okay. There was one other thing missing still.

“Can I come?”

The collective answer, it seemed, was a chorus of “ _No_ ,”s from his wife and lovers, leading to a long whine as Harry began to undo his cuffs. Oddly enough, though, he was alright with that. After all, what was a little blue balls when he had the loves of his life?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
